Integrated circuits are often formed using an application specific integrated circuit architecture, which tends to reduce the design costs of the integrated circuit by using predetermined logic blocks in a somewhat customized arrangement to produce an integrated circuit according to a customer's specifications. However, mapping or placing the memory blocks required by a customer's memory design into the standardized but customizable integrated circuit designs, otherwise variously referred to as slices herein, can be a very difficult task.
What is needed, therefore, is a system that enables the mapping and placement of customer memories into the customizable memory blocks of a standardized integrated circuit design.